Children of the Sisterhood
by Courtnerrr
Summary: Lindsay, Melanie, Jessica, and Savannah. These are the daughters of Bridget, Tibby, Lena, and Carmen. Weird version of the book... In a way
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Lindsay, Melanie, Jessica, and Savannah

Author's Note: This takes place in the future. Lindsay is the daughter of Bridget and Billy Klein. Melanie is the daughter of Tibby and Brian. Jessica is the daughter of Lena and Paul. Savannah is the daughter of Carmen and some random guy.

Author's Note 2: I've only read the first 2. I'm currently reading the third.

Author's Note 3: For the most part this story takes place in Lindsay's point of view. I will say when it does not.

**The Children of the Sisterhood**

Chapter 1

My long blonde hair flowed behind me as I ran down the street. I had started this run with my 3 best friends, they kind of faltered out behind me. I guess the run was too much for them. Oh well, it wasn't that big of a deal. I'd simply talk to them later. I always did anyways.

I hate to sound conceited, but I always had been the most athletic of the four, with both of my parents being soccer players, soccer coaches, and all around soccer fanatics, it was pretty hard not to.

I was wearing a pair of my mother's jeans. Actually, they had belonged to my mother and all of her friends. They had made them seem so sacred all throughout our childhood, and now, 2 weeks before my sixteenth birthday, they were allowing me to wear them. Confused yet? Let me explain…

My mom and her three best friends, my best friend's moms, all met before they were born. Their mothers, our grandmothers, had all gone to an aerobics class together while they were pregnant with our mothers, they were called the Septembers. Then, our mothers were born within 17 days of each other. First was Jessica's mom, Lena, then Melanie's mom, Tibby, then my mom, Bridget, and lastly, Savannah's mom, Carmen. The four were basically inseparable. Then the summer that they were 16, Carmen found a pair of jeans and the pants fit all four. The thing was all of them were completely different sizes. Lena was small and, well… perfectly figured. Tibby had a figure, but it was nothing like Lena's. Yet, the jeans fit both of them as if they were different pairs of pants. Next was my mom. She had at least 3 or 4 inches on Lena and Tibby, yet the jeans fit her, and weren't short at all. It was a real surprise. But the biggest surprise, and no offense to Carmen, was that they fit her as well. Carmen had the most curves, and yet, like the rest of them, they fit her perfectly.

Got it yet? Well… If you don't, that's just about it. Now back to the present day.

The pants, I had been allowed to wear them now, just as summer was arriving. The pants were all marked up with memories from the summers when our moms were 16, 17, and 18.

The weirdest thing about the whole thing was that this year Jessica, Melanie, Savannah and I were being separated. And we got the pants.

I was going off to Alabama to visit my paternal grandparents. Jess was going to a lacrosse camp in Pennsylvania. Melanie was going to travel Europe with her family to debut her mom's newest documentary. And Savannah was going to Hawaii, just because she could.

We assumed that our mothers wanted us to follow in their footsteps. That was something that we had been attempting to avoid for pretty much our entire lives. We all met up at Savannah's that night, just to hang out.

That Night

"Linz, why do you think they're doing this?" Jess asked me for about the millionth time that day, "Why are they giving you the pants right before your birthday?"

"If I knew… Would I be this confused?"

Melanie nodded, "She has a point… I mean… From everything we've been hearing the pants are like… a way of life. They made rules for them!" She exclaimed, "Then why would they give them to us?"

I stood up for a minute to stretch, and I stuck my hand in the back pocket. "What the…?" I pulled out a sheet of paper.

Savannah snatched it from me and unfolded it.

"_Lindsay, Jessica, Melanie, Savannah_

_These pants have brought us great things over the years. It's getting to be time to pass them on. We can't let them gather dust forever. Instead of a stranger getting them, they shall be passed on to you. Treat them with love, kindness, and remember the rules of the Sisterhood._

_Bridget, Lena, Tibby, Carmen_"

"You can't say that's not awkward…" I said, still trying to register what exactly the note was saying.

"You can say it, it just wouldn't be true." Jess instantly replied. But smiled, "You're right Lindsay… They want us to be them."

Savannah smirked, usually Mel and I were the ones smirking, something was up. "We should try it."

Melanie raised an eyebrow, "Haven't we been trying to go our own way? Steer away from our mothers?"

Now Jessica seemed to be reconsidering, "Remember all the good stuff that happened to our parents in these pants?"

I tried to think, what /had/ happened to my mom. "Okay… Maybe it was good… But what's to say the magic hasn't worn off?"

"Lindsay!" Savannah exclaimed with that really convincing whine, "Can you at least give it a try?"

"I'll try it."

The four of us smiled. We each grabbed the other's hand. Jessica spoke. "To us, the second generation Sisterhood."

"Pants don't fail us now," Melanie said, half-serious, half-joking.

Savannah looked at the four of us. "We need a rotation schedule."

"Whoa! Sounds like school!" I exclaimed.

"Not like that! Lindsay, since you already have them, you should keep them for 2 weeks, and then send them to Jess. Jess can then send them to Mel. Mel, you'll send them to me."

"8 weeks." Melanie said, nodding, "Then we should reverse it for a week at a time. And when we come back Linz will have the pants again."

I shrugged, ready to agree. "Wait! How do we know that the pants will work the same with us?"

"Well, they fit you perfectly…" Jessica said, "And it's awkward when pants that belonged to your mother and all three of her best friends fit you perfectly…"

"True… But…" I looked at Melanie, "No offense Mel, but you should try them on, you are… well… we aren't the same size."

"No offense taken." Melanie said, "I know I'm big. And I'm not going to let it bother me."

"Thank god." I smiled; I took off the jeans and handed them to her. "Does magic follow generations? Stay tuned to find out!" I said, as she put them on.

Melanie stood in front of Savannah's full length mirror. "Oh my gosh…"

Savannah took a glance, "Mel! You look hot!"

"I do look pretty good… Don't I?"

Jessica stood up now, "Wow… You look better than good. You look drop dead sexy!"

"Maybe… Magic is still in these pants…"

"Linz… There is definitely magic in these pants." Mel said, "Note the perfect fit!"

"I have to go…" I replied, looking at the clock on Savannah's basement wall. "I still have to pack! I'm leaving for stinking Alabama tomorrow!"

Melanie gave me the pants back. "Don't forget to write!" She said as she hugged me. Savannah and Jessica followed suit.

"You better not forget to write to me!" I replied, "And I'll send you these in 2 weeks Jess!"

I walked out the door and began to run home. I climbed the tree outside my window into my room and began packing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Lindsay, Melanie, Jessica, and Savannah

Author's Note: After I write a letter, the point of view will switch to the person the letter was addressed to.

Author's Note 2: I FINISHED BOOK 3! And "some random guy" has been changed to… Win.

**The Children of the Sisterhood**

Chapter 2

Alabama, meet the Kleins. We're back.

I walked up to the front porch of my grandmother's house and I knew before she opened the door, it was going to be a very long summer.

Of course, that was only a hunch.

As soon as Grandma K opened that door and practically stopped my breathing in her back-breaking hug, I knew that this would be a long summer.

My mom smiled, she looked at Dad and then at me, "Linz, why don't you go see if you can see anyone you remember?"

I shrugged anything to get away, "Okay." I began to run towards the soccer fields, maybe I wasn't that into soccer as I was then, but it was still fun to play.

"Lindsay Klein!" I heard the voice of Caitlin Bunting, my "Alabama best friend". She ran over to me. "Oh my gosh! It's you!"

"Oh my gosh! It's me!"

_Melly Belly,_

_I've just arrived in the state where incest is legal. Haha! Just kidding dear. But I wanted to write to you before you go to Europe and abandon the good old USA. Whoa… Just sounded like my dad. But remember Miss Mel, while you're off discovering all the European hotties, don't forget us. The little people who've always been here for you._

_Lots of Love,_

_Linz XoXoX_

"Melanie! Are you almost ready! We have to leave in a few minutes!"

Mom was going psycho. She wasn't ready to go to Europe. No matter how many documentaries she made, she still wasn't used to traveling across the Atlantic Ocean and debuting them.

And hate to say it, I wasn't ready either. I didn't want to leave my home yet.

"MELANIE!"

"I'm coming!" I picked up the multiple duffel bags my mom made me pack. I threw them in the back of the van and sat in the back seat. My two younger siblings were sitting in the captain seats. Hayden and Kristen, they were both 13 and thought they were on top of the world. I really wished I was with Linz, Jess, and Savannah right now…

_Arriving_

Europe. Here are the McBrians. Get used to us, we're going to be here a while.

Hayden and Kristen walked out of the airport, seeing our rental car their jaws dropped.

It was a limo, big deal? We rode in one to go to junior prom. But I have to admit, riding around Europe in a limo, it was pretty cool.

A man opened up the door of the limo, and my mom seemed to recognize him. "Kostos?"

The man she had called Kostos blinked, "Oh… It's Tibby… Friend of Lena."

"Yeah… Since when do you… I thought…"

"Yes, I am a mere limo driver… But it is great to see you again."

I tried not to laugh, as I got into the car. Hayden and Kristen were already sitting.

"Did you see him?" Hayden asked Kristen, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"He was drop dead gorgeous!" Kristen replied, with equal eye-popping.

"Who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kostos!" They both shrieked at me.

"He's too old for you both; no matter what prostitution methods you try." I said, rolling my eyes and shrinking into the seat. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Linzy Loo,_

_I'd rather be in incest-state than here! Sure, it's supposedly land of the hotties, but the only "hottie" I've had any sight of that anyone in my family thinks is hot, is Kostos. Yes. Kostos. As in Jessica's mom's ex-boyfriend. He's here! And he's our driver for the entire summer._

_Wish you were here,_

_Melly_

"Pass it to Lindsay!" The coach of the Alabama summer league was screaming to my friend, Bianca, "She's wide open!"

Of course, Bianca listened. I mean, who didn't want to see the daughter of Bridget Vreeland and Billy Klein score?

I didn't. But I trapped the ball and dribbled down the field, scoring.

As it turns out the goalie was a guy and "the hair" as Tibby (Melanie's mom) calls it, had struck.

I was used to the Girls Only Leagues of Maryland and DC. And now I was in Alabama, where all sports were co-ed, unless it was a school league. And they didn't have school now. Luckily.

But then again, was it lucky? I mean… Even if it was summer they should still have had 2 different leagues. Then no one would be attracted to "the hair". I need to stop now. I'm getting into a feminist rant.

At the end of the game the goalie came over to me, "I definitely let you get that goal."

"Can't accept the fact that you've been beaten by a girl?"

"I was distracted; they shouldn't let hot girls play."

"Was that an insult and you flirting with me at the same time?"

"Maybe…"

"Stay in your own league." I turned and walked over to Caitlin, Bianca, and Karen.

Bianca smiled, "You still got it in you."

I shrugged, "I don't really play anymore."

"You're kidding…" Karen's jaw had dropped.

"Nope."

_Jess,_

_Well, well, well little lady. I hope you're having fun at lacrosse camp. Because, I sure as hell wish I was there with you instead of here. It's a well-known fact. I would rather be sitting at home rotting away with daytime TV. But anyway, have fun with the pants. Because I know you'll treat them right._

_All the Love I Got,_

_Linzy_

So far, so good… The cabins at lacrosse camp were of decent structure, they didn't look like something that would fall on top of me in the middle of the night… That was good.

There were 10 girls in my cabin, and everyone was either 15, 16, or 17. I had only gotten to know 2 of the girls, Tina and Emily. But that didn't matter… I was unpacking my stuff when Emily ran over to me, "Jessica! You have a package already!"

"I have a what?"

She handed it to me, the return address read Alabama, "Oh my god! I get them as soon as I get here!" I tore the box open and grabbed the pants, setting them on my bed. I quickly read through the letter smiling. Then I put it in the drawer of my nightstand.

Tina raised her eyebrow, looking at the pants, "It's a pair of jeans…" She said, highly confused, "With writing all over them." She was from Alabama and her accent was highly noticeable.

"It's not just the jeans." I said, "It's the story behind the jeans…"

"Well, what's the story behind the jeans then?" Emily, from Montana, asked me.

"You wouldn't believe it." I said, quickly changing from the khakis I had been wearing to the pants. They fit me perfectly. Just as we all had predicted. We all being Linz, Mel, Savannah, and me.

Tina and Emily simply shook their heads, "Come on." Tina said laughing, "We have to get to lunch." And the three of us walked towards the dining hall.

* * *

Omg x panic at the disco: I was looking at a names site and wanted an original name… And voila. The name Savannah spoke to me! And then… I used it!

Pennels: I'm updating updating updating

Lippona: I'm updatinggggggggg

Pinkpiggy2: I don't see what's so funny about that… But I'll laugh with you.


End file.
